Team2 (FFC)
Overview Team2 is composed of Compso/Sopteryx/Zanth/Nigo/Parapu. This team's core of Parapu/Compso/Sopteryx makes their optimal style of play quite unique in a few ways. It is the slowest viable team in terms of gameplay, which can be attributed to their low damage output as well as their usage of confuse skills to make the opponent’s damage output even lower than theirs to secure wins. This team is entirely RNG-based, needing a much higher amount of luck than usual to win, as the team relies heavily on a cycle of confuse skills and hoping the opponent uses suboptimal moves. This team also takes advantage of Sopteryx’s healing skill, something not usually seen in the metagame due to other healing vivosaurs being unviable. Stats and Skills Compso= |-| Sopteryx= |-| Zanth= |-| Nigo= |-| Parapu= Team Members + Roles Compso: Compso is used in the team's status spam core as well as its anti-hyper offense core. Its FP+3 helps both team comps execute their attack patterns, and its much-needed support helps drastically slow the opponent's offenses in the matches in which it's involved, which is essentially the focus of every optimal team composition. Compso earns a spot on almost every team comp, and will be put against anything remotely threatening. Sopteryx: Sopteryx is the backbone of the entire team, due to it being the most important member of the team's status spam core. Essentially a better Compso in every way, except in its effectiveness against hyper offense. Zanth: Zanth is one of two vivosaurs that are really only here to cover bad matchups (the other being Nigo). Zanth is necessary to cover up the status spam core's weakness to hyper offense, and it does its job exceedingly well. Nigo: Nigo's main role is to use its offensive capabilities to cover frail vivosaurs that might have some sort of trick to beat confuse (e.g. Neutralize, cheap status of their own), and therefore have a potentially winning matchup against the status spam core. Parapu: Parapu is one of the main three vivosaurs of the team, aiding Sopteryx and Compso with confuse spam. It also fits into the team responsible for cleaning up against frailer vivosaur teams due to its oppressive confuse working just as well to make sure that the opponent doesn't stand a chance. Team Compositions/Formations + Team Strategies Vs. Anything: Parapu AZ+, Compso SZ, Sopteryx SZ Parapu, Compso, and Sopteryx are the main focus of the team, making up the best status spam core in the game. Compso and Sopteryx use their FP+3s to bump the FP recharge rate to 368, letting both Parapu and Sopteryx use their confuse skills on the same turn. They have to follow this flowchart, or they risk losing control of their opponents, leading to potentially heavy damage being dealt to them. Note: "Opponent 1" refers to the most threatening opponent vivosaur, "Opponent 2" the second most threatening, and "Opponent 3" the least threatening. Turn 1: Disorienting Kick on Opponent 1, Bewildering Beam on Opponent 2 Turn 2: confuse skill on Opponent 3 Turn 3: Disorienting Kick on Opponent 1, Bewildering Beam on Opponent 2 Turn 4: confuse skill on Opponent 3... Repeat until victory The flowchart is actually quite lenient. On the turns that two opponents are confused, only one confuse skill needs to be applied, leaving either Sopteryx or Parapu free. The turns on which two vivosaurs are free to do what they want is pivotal to the success of the team, as they can be used to: * Deal extra damage (Parapu Poison, low FP skills, Compso’s/Sopteryx’s team skills) * Reinforce/refresh the status cycle (preferably by giving two opponents gold confuse) * Cure an ally of a negative status (Parapu’s Rallying Cry) * Heal off damage (Sopteryx’s Life Charge) * Do nothing and save up FP The ability to minimize the effects of nearly every negative outcome this frequently is a large part of what makes this team so great. It’s an uphill battle for the opposing team, as they have to deal over 200 damage per turn to force a heal, which is difficult with both the ridiculous support of Compso and Sopteryx as well as the crippling status spam. Unfortunately, if the team slips up and gives control to the opponent, it isn’t difficult to deal that much damage to the vivosaurs. Since they’re so frail, an elemental advantage and a good range are enough to dish out a wicked amount of damage, especially if a stronger skill is used. Sauropods are especially threatening to Compso and Sopteryx, as they possess strong skills and broken range modifiers. Anti-Hyper Offense: Nigo AZ+, Zanth SZ, Compso SZ Zanth and Compso provide support in order to cripple the opposing team's main attacker, then Nigo and Zanth clean up with their incredible attacks. Compso may die if targeted, though that's no issue. Countering Unviable Builds: Parapu AZ+, Zanth SZ, Nigo SZ This team is simply to fight weaker, unviable vivosaurs. Abuse Nigo's offensive capabilities to their fullest ability by getting Links off of Parapu's low-FP skills as well as Zanth Press. Weaknesses Parapu/Compso/Sopteryx are unfortunately heavily RNG-reliant, and they are weak and frail, meaning any bad luck will lead to them being punished hard. There are some ways to force the team to maximize their chances at having bad luck, though the results of each interaction are ultimately at the mercy of the CPU, and not the opposing player. Parapu/Compso/Sopteryx rely on their status cycle to win, meaning that if this gets interrupted in any way, an opportunity for big damage will present itself. This can be done in a couple of ways. * Make Parapu or Sopteryx miss their attack, leading to no confuse (can be done via enrage or high Evasion support in the AZ+) * Make Parapu or Sopteryx use another attack entirely, leading to no confuse (can be done via confuse, scare, or sleep) * Force Sopteryx to use its healing skill and hope that Parapu's Bewilder Beam doesn't confuse (can be done via a strong attack) The core relies on all of its members to succeed. Compso ensures that the AZ is wasting FP when it attacks, Sopteryx is the most reliable confuser and the one responsible for ensuring the longevity of its team, and Parapu is the second member of the confuse core, important due to its ability to counter status. If one of these vivos were to perish, the team's overall strength would be heavily compromised. The game is still potentially winnable if Compso dies first, as the status core is still active. If Parapu dies first, the game is most likely lost if the opposing team has 2 or more vivosaurs. If Sopteryx dies first, the game is definitely lost if the opposing team has 2 or more vivosaurs on the field, and can potentially be lost if the opposing team has even a single, somewhat healthy sauropod still remaining on the field. It's advised that in order to counter Parapu/Compso/Sopteryx, you use a double/triple RC team to maximise your ability to escape the status cycle. Sauropods are also recommended due to their high damage output, high LP, and range modifiers. Put two vivosaurs in the AZ to cut Compso's support as well as ensure that Compso and Sopteryx don't have perfect range modifiers on your vivosaurs.